


Script

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: College Football, Ferris Wheels, Gen, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about John and the things he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Script

He had a list of things he liked. It was more a script than anything else, so he wouldn't have to tell anyone anything about himself that he didn't want them to know. So he had picked three things: Ferris wheels, college football, and anything that went faster that 200mph. No one ever asked him why it was always these three things. He wouldn't have told them anyway, probably just grinned and shrugged it of. 

He wouldn't have told them that his mother had taken him on to Ferris wheels when he was younger; that he associated flying with the Ferris wheels and Ferris wheels with his mother; that the cool wind brushing his hair back at sunset with her arms around him was the best memory he had, bar none. He wouldn’t have told them because it was his only memory of her and he didn't want to share it with anyone. 

He wouldn't tell them that college football was playing in the background when he had had his first kiss, because he was too afraid people would laugh at him. Only girls remembered what was playing in the background of their first kiss, or so his father had said, in between bursts of laughter. He also wouldn’t tell them that he was in his football team when he first realized he was in love. Partly because they would ask how the football team related to the falling in love, and he wouldn’t be able to tell then that they were _both_ on the team, a boy his own age at the time, and more sure of where he was in life then John was at 18, and partly because that would breakdown the stone walls he had built around him to stop him falling in love ever again, because but no matter how good those memories where, he loved his job more than anything else he had, and he loved Atlantis more than he could ever love anyone else.

The last one was easy, the faster he can go, the faster he can get away from it all, because although these few memories where the best he had, he had a lot more that he wished he could just forget, and the only way he knew how was with the rush that came to him when all he could see was the blurred landscape on either side, a long road that seemed to go on forever, and the wind streaming past, numbing his face, making his eyes water, and leaving all thought behind.


End file.
